Tobu's Final Fantasy Lyrics
by Tobu Ishi
Summary: A collection of my lyric stylings for various FF instrumentals. Rather a change from my usual parodies, ne? New songs!
1. Introduction

A Little Introduction to Tobu's FF Lyrics  
  
Most--if not all--of the songs I have on this account are parodies. That's understandable, since I love comedy. However, several of the Final Fantasy background MIDIs and orchestral themes have caught my ear lately, and I've tossed off a few sets of lyrics to these songs. I figure I might as well post them, since I figure they're not half bad. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
-Tobu Ishi 


	2. The Place I'll Return To Someday FFIX

THE PLACE I'LL RETURN TO SOMEDAY  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
(Notes - Interestingly enough, with a few pronoun changes and a round-style singing pattern, this can easily go from an alternate theme for Zidane to an angsty love duet between him and Garnet.)  
  
Deep within my dreams  
Lies a place I still remember  
Caught between the seams  
Of the darkness and the day  
Shackled to my soul  
With a bond I cannot sever  
I will never be whole until  
I find it someday  
  
Follow a memory  
Beyond the crystal mountains  
There you will find me  
at the dawning of the day  
One weary wanderer  
Was rescued when he found you  
There in your heart he saw  
A place where he could stay  
  
Lost within my mind  
Is the key to things forgotten  
Thoughts I left behind  
But can never drive away  
There's a driving need  
In my heart of hearts begotten  
Though my body may break and bleed  
I cannot answer nay  
  
Yet in your eyes I see  
The dawning o'er the mountains  
And from your hands I take  
The healing that I craved  
And though I know that there's  
A place I'll return to someday  
Here in the sun with you  
My soul is finally saved  
  
(fade out) 


	3. Terra's Theme FFVI

TERRA'S THEME  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
(Notes - These lyrics start about halfway through the instrumental version of the theme, right when there starts to be a rousing march beat to the song.)  
  
To the shadowland where I wander  
Where the world is torn clean asunder  
Like the echoing left by thunder  
Comes a hope  
For a way  
  
And the winter winds of December  
Whisper patiently, "You'll remember..."  
There's a mystery, all dismembered  
In my soul  
Locked away  
  
Though I'm hungering for affection  
There's a dawning call for direction  
In my heart I know love is waiting  
Spilling tears  
When I stray  
  
As I sally forth into battle  
Whether knight or princess or rabble  
At the end of all, does it matter?  
Let it be  
As it may  
  
For the wind cries, "Someday."  
And my love sighs, "Someday."  
Though my heart dies someday,  
Let my soul rise someday. 


	4. Roses and Wine FFVIII

ROSES AND WINE  
  
@--.@--.@--.@--.@--  
  
(Notes - Since there are two distinct melodies in this song, I wrote the lyrics as a duet. The slower, more obvious tune is the melody line, intended for Laguna, and the quicker, more backgroundish tune is the harmony line, intended for Julia.)  
  
@--.  
  
(melody line)  
  
Roses and wine  
  
Your hand in mine  
  
Your sweet eyes  
  
One more reprise  
  
You smiled at me  
  
I won't forget  
  
Those roses and wine  
  
The night that we met  
  
@--  
  
(harmony line)  
  
Aaaa  
  
Aaaa  
  
met your eyes and I started smiling  
  
couldn't stop me for love or danger  
  
such an unlikely new beginning  
  
for a pair of such total strangers  
  
you walked over and said hello  
  
and a flower bloomed in my heart  
  
like a wine goblet running over  
  
far away now, but not apart  
  
Aaaa  
  
Aaaa  
  
@-- 


	5. Under Her Control FFVIII

UNDER HER CONTROL  
  
@#-#@#-#@#-#@#-#@#-#@  
  
(Notes - This is the slow, jazzy music that plays in Deling City. "Under Her Control" is the actual, original title of the song.)  
  
She came when midnight covered the land  
She's got your world all tucked in her hand  
  
You're falling under a cloying spell of  
Honey and fear  
There's no denying  
You're under her control, dear  
  
A shadow creeping over the moon  
A slightly out-of-harmony tune  
  
She wove a sweet web of lies and dreams  
For keeping you near  
You can't resist her  
You're under her control, dear  
  
Under her control...  
  
#@# 


End file.
